Tout n'est pas comme prévu
by Kim92
Summary: Elle a le choix, Zero ou Kaname, mais si il y en avait un troisieme ?


C'est tout le temps la même chose. Yuki était avec Kaname, elle voulait des réponses, savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait en ce bas monde. Puis, Kaname éludait ses questions, Zero arrivait et il pointait son arme sur l'autre. Yuki était entre les deux. Elle avait mal de les voir ainsi. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Déchirait. C'était le mot auquel elle pensait. Elle était déchirait. Entre les deux son cœur balance. Seulement.

Bientôt la jeune brune fut sortie de ses pensées. C'était la nuit, la Night Class était en cour, elle est Zero faisait leur ronde autour du lycée, tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que deux élève de la day class arrive elle se promener, rougissante, à ses côtés se tenait Aido, il était penché sur sa nuque. Kain était perdu dans la contemplation de la lune. Par réflexe, Yuki descendit en passant par l'arbre, attrapant la branche et se balançant comme une acrobate. Elle avait l'habitude. Une fois en bas, elle sortit Artemis, son arme Anti-vampire et posa l'autre partie vers la gorge d'Aido.

_ Les actes de vampirisme sont strictement interdits dans l'établissement !

Le blondinet leva la main en signe de paix Kain lâcha des yeux la lune et observa les deux jeunes gens. Il avait encore à peine détourné la tête qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

_ Je ne faisais que sentir son nouveau parfum, couina Aido.

Yuki soupira et rangea son arme. Elle regarda la jeune humaine évanouis dans les bras d'Aido, la proximité avec cette merveille blonde l'avait déboussolé. Soupirant elle s'assit au sol et pris la tête dans sa mains. Pas peur d'être à nouveau punis par Kaname, Kain, fila à l'anglaise et Aido allongea la petite humaine au sol.

_ Ça ne va pas chargé de discipline ?

C'est vrai qu'elle avait vu de meilleur jour mais c'est derniers temps sa tête tourné, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, que dire ou autre chose. Comme à son habitude elle se contenta de sourire et s'appuyant contre l'arbre se releva, doucement. Bien sûr, elle était maladroite et se prenant les pieds contre une racine elle se mit à tomber et s'étala au sol, les mains égratigné et saignante. Il en était de même pour ses genoux.

L'odeur du sang de Yuki se rependit dans l'air et les yeux de glace d'Aido devinrent rouge sang. Il aimait le sang de Yuki.

Mettant une main sur ses nez il essaya d'y échappe mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, allongé dans l'herbe, sur le ventre, les bras et les mains au-dessus de sa tête, sa jupe indécemment monté et sa veste déchiré elle soupira mais ne bougea pas.

Pas de trace de Zero, Ni de maître Kaname.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, il était tout deux à l'abris sous une dôme de glace, gardant l'odeur du sang de la petite rien qu'a eu. Rien que pour lui. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvait ? Combien de fois, se voyait -il faire ça ? La mordre … L'embrassé.

Lui aussi avait succombé au charme de la chargé de discipline.

En un rien de temps elle était à présent sur le dos, ses yeux fermé semblait avoir versé des larmes, ses joues était rougis, ses cuisses serrés, ses mains au-dessus de sa tête serrait l'herbe, ses chaussettes montante noir était imbibé de sang

_ Yuki ?

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénoms. Il aurait aimé voir ses yeux. Pour savoir ce qu'elle pense ce qu'elle dit. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne le regarda pas. Alors, c'était quoi ? Il se pencha lentement vers sa nuque, ses cheveux blond se mirent a chatouillé le visage de la petite et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rendit compte.

Elle était là sur le sol, elle saignait. Elle était sous un dôme, un dôme de glace, mais elle n'avait pas froid. Aido Hanabusa était assis à califourchon sur elle, le visage, les lèvres contre sa nuque. Et ses fin poignets se trouvait tous deux dans une de ses mains, mais il ne serait pas, il ne la mordait pas non plus et son cœur dans sa poitrine se mit à tambouriné fort. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne bougea pas, ne se débattis pas, au fond, elle les voulait. Elle les voulait ses crocs a lui planté au fond de sa jugulaire, elle voulait entendre le bruit de son sang se répandre dans sa gorge. Au fond, elle aussi elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

_ Mord-moi.

Ces petits mots avait été incontrôlable, elle les avait dit, dans une envie folle et désespérer d'être et de ressentir cette douleur insoutenable mais en même temps ce profond plaisir. Elle l'avait dit, lentement, dans un fin chuchotement, mais c'était un vampire, elle savait qu'il l'entendrait.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci sursauta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle voulait qu'il le morde ? Il n'était plus très sûr de lui, portant, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Ses yeux brillant à présent d'un éclat encore plus sanglant, surnaturel. Resserrant l'étreinte de ses poignets et enfin, tandis qu'il plantait avec une profonde délicatesse ses crocs pointu dans sa jugulaire, un gémissement passa les lèvres roses de la jeune fille, de douleur et de plaisir.

Un frémissement passa le jeune homme alors que celle-ci exposait clairement ses conditions. C'est à ce sont, qu'il lâcha toute les pressions. Il lâcha sa nuque, il lâcha ses poignets, il fit s'envoler le dôme et redressa sa tête, enfouissent ses yeux bleu dans ceux marron de la belle.

Hypnotisé.

Il oubliait presque qui il était.

Il se pencha en avant a nouveau. Non dans sa nuque cette fois-ci. Mais sur ses lèvres. Il en rêvait. Il voulait ces lèvres. Mais à peine a quelque centimètre il s'immobilisa.

_ Pardon.

Il se redressa et s'épousseta, s'assurant rapidement de l'état de santé de la fille et partie.

Le temps passait et Yuki n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait 3semaine. Elle était perdu entre son passé, Zero et Kaname … puis sans cesse les événements avec Aido. Aido, comment devait-elle le prendre? Plus elle y pensait plus, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, son cœur s'emballait et ses joues rougissait. C'était la première fois qu'elle …

Enfin elle comprit. Est-ce vraiment ça l'amour ? Elle se mit à rougir encore plus fort. Si, c'était ça, elle n'en pouvait plus. Se mettant a pleuré elle partit en courant vers le pavillon de la lune, ne prêtant même pas attention au faite qu'il fasse jour. Elle fonça et ouvrit la porte.

Arrivant dans le hall elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'être dans un manoir. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vu personne, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas derrière elle se fasse entendre, elle se retrouva face à Kaname.

_ Kaname ?

_ Yuki, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Fermant les yeux elle prit une grande inspiration, passant sa main sur les marques de crocs sur sa nuque et murmura.

_ Kaname, je voulais te dire …

_ Tu veux voir Aido ?

Comme toujours Kaname l'avait doublé, elle avait deviné qui elle était, ce qu'elle ressentait, il avait gagné et se mordant les lèvres ses yeux s'emplirent de larme, qu'elle ne laissa pas tombé malgré tout, s'inclinant elle s'excusa et bientôt les bras réconfortant de son ami la pris dans ses bras, déposant un légers baisé dans sa nuque.

_ Je ne veux que ton bonheur Yuki.


End file.
